


Exaggerated

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, and also, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”</p><p>The words were calm, delivered evenly, laced with a smugness that only one man was truly capable of. Merlin knew without looking the smug smirk that pulled at the speaker’s lips, quirking them up slyly.</p><p>“You do realize ye got the quote wrong, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exaggerated

**Author's Note:**

> /Points at [Taron's twitter](https://t.co/n4HShWktIK)/ All his fault. _All his fault_.

“Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

The words were calm, delivered evenly, laced with a smugness that only one man was truly capable of. Merlin knew without looking the smug smirk that pulled at the speaker’s lips, quirking them up slyly. It should have annoyed him, and it had many times over the past few decades. Now? In this moment?

Merlin suppressed the heady elation and joy that rolled over him in waves at the sound of that voice. Instead, he kept his voice dry, wry, and unimpressed as he answered without turning away from his desk;

“You do realize ye got the quote wrong, don’t you?” He snorted, only turning around after the comment, only years of experience keeping his expression calm, allowing him to quirk an eyebrow at the months ‘dead’ Harry Hart. “It’s ‘The report of my death was an exaggeration.’ If yer going to try for a quote and a dramatic entrance, ye might want to get it right.” He paused a beat, to watch as Harry rolled his one visible eye at him, the other hidden behind a darkened lense, and continued; “Besides, I’ve seen you coming since you hit the manor grounds.”

It might have been months since he’d seen Harry Hart, might have been months he’d spent believing the other man dead, his body lost to the chaos of V-Day… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take a fair amount of pleasure not just in seeing him alive, but also in seeing him nonplussed at having been called out and caught.

“You could at least act like you were glad to see me,” the knight- _former_ knight, for the moment- grumbled, and stepped fully into the office to let the door close behind him. Merlin snorted again.

“Just be glad I haven’t called Eggsy yet. I’m not sure if he’ll hug ye, kiss ye, or punch ye.”

The quartermaster stood from his seat. If there was a slight tremble to his hands as he stood, as he gripped the back of his chair tightly, it was surely imagined.

“Some combination of the three, I would imagine,” Harry agreed casually. He stepped forward, towards Merlin, like he had some knowledge that the Scot wasn’t fully sure of his feet. Not that Merlin had any such doubts, he was perfectly capable of stepping away from his chair, it in no way served as support as he let his eyes roam the form of his oldest and closest friend. No, he simply intended to make the man come to him. It wasn’t unreasonable, given that he’d gone for so long letting them think him dead.

“Aye.” If his brogue was slightly thicker than normal, as if emotion clogged his tone… nothing but a trick of the ear.

Harry stepped closer. Closer. His suit was immaculate, as perfectly bespoke as it always was. His hair styled just so, not a lock out of place. His umbrella in one hand, the end of it swinging out and then landing with every step, the sound loud in the pause between their words. The eye unhidden by the darkened lense warm and rich and bright with smug amusement.

“The real question, I suppose, is which option will you choose?” The man asked.

He stepped closer. Within reaching distance.

His answer came in the form of the wizard surging forward and taking him in arms. In one hand cupping his cheek, the other winding arounding him to hold tight, pressing him almost desperately to him as warm lips captured his. In the clash of teeth, sharp and biting at his lips, a kiss that was as wild and needful as it was desperate, in the way his breath was stolen away by the force of the kiss, of the crushing hold the other man had upon him, as if he never intended to let go.

In that moment, Merlin _didn’t_ intend to let him go. Not until he was certain the body pressed to his was real, that the sight of him, the sound of his voice was real. That Harry Hart living and breathing in his arms wasn’t a hallucination, a dream, but _real_.

And _that_ took rather a great deal of convincing.

He was breathless by the time he could find the strength to let Harry go, to let even a millimeter of space draw between them. Breathless, cresting high on a wave of endorphins and need and pain and fear and exultation and-

“Ye _eejit_!”

 _Anger_. He was shoving Harry back, just far enough to form a fist and sending the former Galahad sprawling to the ground from a hit that was sure to leave his jaw black and blue later. Harry groaned, grimaced as he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

“I deserved that,” he admitted, rubbing his jaw slowly, and Merlin snorted again.

“You do, at that, and more.” Merlin shook his hand, rubbed at his knuckles. He inhaled slowly, let the air back in a slow huff. He looked down, where Harry lay still sprawled, his eye _almost_ wary as he watched Merlin in return.

“Eggsy is due back to the manor in three hours,” he sighed.

“I know,” Harry answered. “I wanted you to be the first.”

The first to know. The first to hear. The first to see, and to touch.

“ _Good_ ,” Merlin growled. A moment later, before any further thought could process, his hand was bunched in the collar of Harry’s suit and he dragged him to his feet. This time, as his lips sealed to Harry’s, as he pushed Harry back, pinned him bodily against the door, groped one handedly for the lock, he wouldn’t be letting go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
